The Flock
by Crystal-veins
Summary: this is before the maximum ride series begins. This is all in Max's POV umm this is my first book so hope you love it if not please tell me. there's defiantly a lot of FAX and NIGGY in later chapters. UHH don't really know what to do so please read this. (3 there is NO DYLAN! Almost done. I'm kinda writing it along the way but I promise to post chapters quick.I keep every promise:)
1. Another day in my life

**Chapter 1**

I Was running through the woods looking for an exit. Nothing. You would think after running for three hours of being chased after blood-thirsty werewolves you would've found something a clearing, sunlight, something. Nope. Oh I Almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride the people I Live with call me Max for short. The people I Live with are 5 kids named Fang 14, Iggy 14, Nudge 11, Gazzy 10, and Angel 6. We're a group of orphans and we all live together because we all have never met our parents. we were taken away to a horrible place called the Academy as soon as we were born. the people at the Academy did lots of experiments on us giving us the ability to fly. Each and every one of us have a special power. most of us haven't unlocked ours yet but, Angel has the ability to read minds and persuade someone to do anything. Iggy had night vision but the people experimented too much and now he can't see. Whoopsie. Also, Gazzy can imitate anything. Angel and Gazzy are the only two that are related.

Now where was i. Oh yes while I Was running I Realized that I Was nearing a cliff so Iran a little faster hoping I Wouldn't collapse of exhaustion. Finally, I Could lift off. Iran and jumped off the cliff focused. unfurled my wings and with a few hard strokes and I Was up about 200 ft. in the air. that's when one of the werewolves brought out a gun. where'd he get that? he pointed at me and shot me in the shoulder. That's when I Woke up gasping. I Checked my shoulder for a gunshot wound. Nothing there good. I Got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I Heard Gazzy walking in. Gazzy said "what's for breakfast?" I Yelled "Iggy!" Next thing I Know Iggy came in and started to make pancakes. "Thanks." I Said to him. "Welcome." Iggy said flatly.

I Went to wake Nudge and Angel. When I Got in their room Nudge was hardly recognizable without her hair groomed. She always has to have her hair nicely curled and no frizz. I Gave her a few shakes and she tapped me almost like she was trying push my snooze button. After that I Gave a little flick on her head. Finally she got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. I Headed to Angel's side of the room where she has a curtain to separate her and Nudge. I Opened the curtain and found her all dressed and ready to go. "Angel? Why are you up already?" I Said. "Oh! I Just wanted a head start on the day." She said angelic. So wonderful. "Well let me just fix your hair up." Yep that's me little old emotional Max. Why do I Love Angel so much? Is it because I Pretty much raised her since she was a baby? Or is it because I Just need someone to love on _?_ "I Think it's because I'm just gosh darn cute." Angel said shaking me out of my thoughts,which she was reading.

After, Iggy finished making the pancakes, which we all scarfed down in seconds, Fang came in and asked "Where's my pancakes?" in his sarcastically annoying way of his. "We thought you hated pancakes and that you jumped off a cliff." I Said sarcastically.

"Well if I Did that then there would be no one here to control you. And yes I Do hate pancakes I Prefer waffles." He said egotistically. "well Mr. Picky Pants your waffles are on the counter over there." I Said pointing next to the sink with the pancake part on my fork. he walked over there and brought them to the table. In between bites he asked "So what are the plans for today?" "I Want to go pick some blueberries over at the patch." Angel pleaded "Please! We haven't been over there in forever." "Come on let her go she hasn't gone in forever." Fang said coolly. Ugh why does he always do this to me. "I Guess we can go to the patch today" I Felt like I Was defeated "we'll go once Fang finish cleaning the kitchen." "Aww man we'll never get to go!" Nudge cried. "Hardy har har very funny. By the way it's Max's turn." Fang said pointing to the chart. Ugh. Why did I Ever put that chart up?


	2. Blue Berries and bad memories

**Hi I'm starting an Author's note so I can answer any questions you guys have. Remember this is my first story so please be nice in your reviews! Also I'm thinking about posting every Friday since that's my free day. Thanks superstormkate I'll try and make sure their fixed!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Finally I'm done now we can go now." I Said exhausted to Fang "you know you could've helped since you didn't do your turn yesterday." Fang shrugged "Come on let's go!" Angel pleaded. "Fine Let's go." I Said hopeless. We headed to the blueberry patch and Fang came up asking "So, how ya' feelin'?" Referencing the incident at the School. "what do you mean?" Trying to sound clueless but, failed miserably.

"You know what I Mean. What went down at the School before we escaped." He said flatly.

"I Thought we weren't speaking of it!" I Said irritated

"We need to talk about it."

"Fine but, later." I Said exasperated. "No now!"Fang said too loudly that the others turned and looked questionably. I Smiled and walked a little bit away from Fang to show no relation whatsoever. "Fine! But, keep your voice down! Why do you even want to remember it anyway?" I Whispered angrily back at him. I Almost shuddered from remembering the incident at the School. When we were both in the same dog-cage in the experiment room by ACCIDENT! Don't get any ideas that I Chose to be in the same one with him.

Well here's what happened: " watch it!" I Screamed as I Was tossed into a strangely large dog crate. I Crouched down and that's when I Realized the crate was so big. There was someone else. Before I Could get a good look it spoke and said "How-come they put you in the same crate?" walking towards the light I Realized it was Fang. "I Know as much as you. So, we clear on the plan?"

" we unlock the crates, we kick some butt, and … we escape?" Fang said sarcastically

"well that sums it up but if I Don't make it I Gotta tell you somethin'-"I Started to say nervously

"we'll all make it." He said cutting me off.

" the odds are that I Won't so I Want you to know I Love you." I Said just as shocked as he was. "Okay then well I Guess you just hopped on the delusional train."

"I Mean it!" I Said finally teed off. So I Tackled him in the HUGE crate unsure of what I Was doing and what I Was going to do next. Then all of a sudden he got on top and that was all Iremember until the morning and found Fang's hand on my back and his wings around me with my feathers laced in the heck did that happen! I Mean we can move our feathers and all but not like that! I Got a rush of fear flood my body. I Slid out of his hand and wings without waking him. Ihim saw stir a little so Iran to the back corner of the crate in hope he won't see me in the dark. Good he still laid limp on the floor.I Put the sheet that the scientists let us have on Fang and sat like I Was asleep in the corner. Just in a nick of time too, he woke up as soon as I Closed my eyes.

"Yo. Max get up it almost time."

" huh oh" I Said like I Just woke up and felt like crap from sleeping so late. Successfully. Actually I Didn't feel like crap. Which was strange giving the sleeping conditions.

"Well come on, go pick the lock" I Said leaderly. Score for freaked out Max. As Fang picked the lock I Thought What happened last night! Maybe I Should ask Fang _._ Ha. If I Wanna be totally stupid and get punched.

"Max almost got it but I Gotta ask you something."

"What? You saw something you like? ha!" I Said like I Wasn't nervous and that I Had no clue what he was talking about. Successfully.

"Actually, yes." He said reluctantly. What?! Okay did he wake up in the middle of the night, see me and like it?

"Max last night I Saw you and you were curled up against me I Wanted to get up and stop it but it was like I Was being controlled some how. I Wanted to get up so you wouldn't get hurt and all but at the same time I Just wanted to just stay there and…" His voice trailed off.

"Well who's on the delusional tran now?" I Tried to say jokingly. Totally unsuccessful. He shot me a look that seems to say _I Know that you know what I Mean!_ Dang! How does he do that?

"Well all I Know is that I Woke up and saw that you were on me and I Freaked out and went to the corner." Ugh.

"Well let's just keep quiet about it and forget that ever happened."

Inodded "get finished with the lock." we just did our part of the escape plan in silence. I Shuddered about the thought of Fang and me sleeping together. I Mean we huddle together to stay warm but usually it's the girls in one group and the guys in another. Help me!

"Done." Fang said shaking me out my thoughts

"Alright let's go. On my count… One… Two… Go!" Almost instantly we kicked the door opened and leaped out. We headed to the storage unit to get the others. We passed by two scientists that jabbed us with these little syringe full of whatever. Then we got to the storage unit and kicked open the Flock' cages. As soon as they got out scientists stormed into the room. One looked more important and had a remote in his hand. I Looked at it then at Fang. He looked at the remote and then me. We both nodded at each other we flung out our wings and flew out with the others nearby. Then I Looked back. Bad choice. I Saw the dude holding the remote turn a dial on it and then I Felt like I Was extremely drawn to Fang. Max! Snap out of it now! Then I Felt Fang' hand on my back. I Looked over at him he looked so handsome I Just wanted to drop down with him and just stay there. Forever. Alone. I Loved him. He looked at me the same way the Flock just hovered there awkwardly.

"Come on let's go." I Heard Angel say almost as if she were a mile away. I Leaned in with Fang to kiss him when Gazzy and Nudge pulled us apart. I Got back to reality and yelled "M.A. I.G. F.N. forty-two north!" Which everyone did. when we were far enough away coasting to our safe-house. And no I'm not telling you where that is. Fang came up and said in his amazing voice "Well I Guess it worked but what happened back there with you and me?" All I Could do was shrug my shoulders and fly past him.

O.K. we are back to normal time. "All you need to know is that I'm alright on what is happening and I Don't want anything to change." The truth was that I Wanted one thing to change and that I Wanted me and Fang together.

- **You guys probably hate me right now but tell me if you want to kill me how would you do it. Also free cookies to anyone that can guess what's gonna happen to Max and Fang! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	3. New faces

**Hello here's another chapter. There's gonna be a little bit more action and more people. If you haven't noticed there will be long chapters very frequently. I cant wait till i am able to get MR i wont make you guys wait a week so I'll post when i can and I have up to about chapter 5.**

 **Chapter Three- New Faces**

"Max! Gazzy keeps on eating the berries I'm picking!" Nudge screamed glaring at Gazzy. Who had a blue mouth smiling as if he did nothing.

"Gazzy eat your own berries for once. And Nudge please remember that there will always be blueberries." I said a little shaky from remembering the incident. A little too shaky because the Flock looked at me worried. All except Fang who flew down to the beach to cool off despite what I said about sticking together. "What?"

Then I swallowed and said a little less shaky "Let's head back to the house Flock." I said after a few minutes. The Flock started to head to the house. I took running start and headed to the house. when I got to the house I stormed to my room. I had to get a little bit of alone time. That's when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it!"

"It's me." I got a little bit frustrated when I heard Fang. "What do you want?"

"I flew a little bit to clear my head and was asking if you wanted to come with." He said earnestly. "Sure why not." I said no clue how to get out of it. We headed to the porch jumped on the railing and walked off. Unfurling our wings at the same time. We headed near the beach and saw something. "Let's go down to the beach I see something." Then Fang nodded. We banked down to the beach and folded our wings aiming to the beach.

"What is that?" I whispered. Fang shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like it has wings." He said confused. We walked over and it turned out that he was right. The thing had wings and was crying. We walked over cautiously.

"Hello! Who are you?" I said assuming that it could talk.

"Leave me alone! All you did was ruin my life! I hate you whitecoats!" The thing screamed at us. Me and Fang shot looks at each other knowing what whitecoats are. The mad-scientists that gave us wings. "Don't worry. we're not whitecoats we're like you we have wings too." Fang said kindly surprising we because he's always a non-emotional guy. "Help me." the thing whispered. When we got there we found out it was a girl who was apparently an avian hybrid like us. "You can come with us to our home if you don't have anywhere to go." I said like I did with Angel when she was afraid. "Please." The little girl begged. "Can you fly?" I asked the girl. "A little bit but not very well."

After that we headed to the house. Me and Fang leading. Fang came up and asked me "Why did you let her come?"

"She's a little girl without anywhere to go and has wings. I mean she can't even fly well anyway." I said pointing to the girl. The girl had a backpack and looked innocent. "When we get to the house let's check her out." Fang nodded. When we got to the house I screamed "Angel!" In a matter of seconds Angel showed up eyeing the girl with suspicion. That's my girl. "Angel look in her head to see if there's any evil." She nodded. "Nothing. She's good. The only memory of the whitecoats are that they are evil and they ruined her life." I patted her on the head. "Now then what's your name?" I asked the girl. "Abigail. my friends used to call me A bIT but, then the wings came in." Abigail said sadly. Poor girl. "Well don't worry we'll get you happy in no time." I said smiling.

"Thank you for helping me. In exchange I'll tell you my story." I looked at Angel. She nodded. "Go ahead." I said to Abigail. "Well I was just a normal girl and thought that everything was normal. Then one day these tattoos appeared on my back. I didn't give them a second thought." She said pointing to her back "Then the school went and had a pool party. I dove into the pool and it was almost too deep and I freaked out. Everyone was laughing at me. I wanted to just fly away. That's when the tattoos got 3Dish and uncurled. Everyone screamed and said I was a monster. I heard a person call whitecoats and then I remembered everything. The whitecoats the school all the horrible experiments." She shuddered "I begged my wings to flap so I could get away. I got airborne and I flew far away but not after hitting the snack stand. I saw the beach and landed there because I was exhausted. And here we are." Patted her back sympathetically. "Now that we got your story could you fold your wings in. Please." She nodded and her wings folded. The strange thing is is that her wings turned into tattoos. What?!

 **Ahh poor abi. You know you love me! Major cliffie. I know I'm evil. Mwahahahahahaha**

 ***rubs hands like an evil cartoon character* Review and I might post sooner if I get about 10 reviews. :P**


	4. Finding Soulmates

**Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it. Also I'm thinking about updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. With out further ado**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wow! That's so cool! Your wings turn into tattoos!" Gazzy yelled while listening in on our conversation.

"Yeah right. Stop playing tricks on me." Iggy said unconvinced with a face of disbelief.

"No it's true. Touch her back." I said breathlessly. It was really incredible they had every detail. Even a few feathers were misplaced compared to the ones arranged in perfect order.

"Fine. I will."

Abigail shivered as Iggy lightly touched her back as if it would shatter if he put pressure on it.

"So what? Just because she has tattoos of wings doesn't mean anything." Iggy said unbelieving.

"Try unfolding your wings a bit." I whispered to Abi. She nodded and unfolded a bit.

Whoa! It looked amazing as it started to get more depth.

"No way! Your wings really do turn into tattoos! That's so cool!" Iggy said with awe finally believing us.

She let her wings practically melt into her back. Pretty sure that would help when we try and blend in. Then I saw him furrow his brow like he does when he's trying to figure out something confusing. "There's a name on her tattoo wings." Oh yeah forgot to mention Iggy can feel colors. It really helps since he's blind. This way he doesn't have to ask Nudge if his clothes match which he hates doing.

Abi gasped, "That means my soulmate is near. I don't believe it! He's here!" She squealed looking very ecstatic."Who is it?!" She tried to look at her tattooed wings by turning around to grab a sneak at her back but failing miserably. Iggy grabbed her shoulders to keep her still.

Abi's face flushed red with embarrassment but was slightly bouncing with a little bit with eagerness.

"It's hard to make out but it says…" Iggy sucked in a sharp breath "It says Gazzy."

Gazzy's jaw practically hit the floor. Wait a minute. Was he drooling? Sure she looked pretty and all but, Gazzy? Then again she did have that tan from being in the sun and beach-wave hair. Kinda like my hair except mine was curly dirty-blonde with actual blonde highlights something told me that they were natural. I thought.

"Whose Gazzy?" Abi said dumbfounded while glancing around at us.

"Me!" Gazzy shrieked happily and jumped up in joy.

Abi laughed. She ran over and hugged him. It looked like they were puzzle pieces matching perfectly side by side. Weird I thought.

Then her face turned serious and her eyes glazed over. "The others will be here soon. Iggy you get Isabella. They haven't gotten Angel yet but Nudge you will get Johnathan. Max and Fang you guys were created for each other." She said like she was a robot. After that she shivered and looked confused at our strange looks.

"What?" Abi said clearly confused. "Did my chip act up again?"

Wait a chip? Well, then again we are kids with wings.

"I have a chip in my leg that takes over sometimes. It's weird." She explained.

We looked at her. She fidgeted nervously like she was out of place. She pulled her skirt up a little and we saw a tiny little slot in her leg. "I can put anything in it and do whatever with it and it still won't stop taking over!" Abi screamed frustrated. She started crying. Nudge ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry it's all right." Nudge said sympathetically. She's so nice it's almost hard to see her cry. Gazzy hugged her even tighter almost to squeeze all the tears out. He's so sweet.

"What did the chip say?" Abi asked after the quick burst of tears. Wiping away the remaining tears.

"It said that we all had mates coming for us." Gazzy said to her looking into her eyes. Hmm… maybe she was his perfect match.

"No! Not yet! They're not ready yet! Do you hear that?!" She screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" Gazzy asked his perfect match. I wonder if I'll get used to that.

"Sometimes the chip picks things up that I say. I was hoping it would pick that up." She looked upset and disappointed.

"Why did you scream that we weren't ready Abi?" I asked her still a little shaken up by the fact that Abi's chip said about me and Fang and me meant for each other. I mean I liked him but having someone who says it is inevitable can be very unsettling.

"I'm supposed to make sure that you guys are okay with the situation of people saying they're your perfect match. I'm sorry it's just that I just got here and even though four of you trust me Max and Fang don't seem to trust me fully. No offense." She said directing the last part to me and Fang.

I'm gonna take that as a compliment. What powers does she have or is having her wings turn to tattoos it?

"I'm gonna go out for minute. Okay?" I needed to fly alone for a while to clear my mind.

"I'm coming with you." Fang said in his voice that sends shivers down my back. Good shivers.

"Fine. But don't even think about taking me anywhere overnight." I said whispering the last part to Fang. He nodded.

When we were about 3,000 miles away from the house and I was twenty miles above Fang, I screamed at the top off my lungs, "What the heck!".

I was so freaked out that when I tried to get ahead of Fang I seemed to go into overdrive and go 300 MPH which freaked me out a ton. Maybe I got a new power I thought.

When I slowed my flying speed I flew down a bit. I stopped where I would be at eye level with Fang when he arrived. When he got there I started ranting, "Why did you come with me!? I wanted to be alone! … "

He just stared at me until I finished my blowing off my steam. He knows me so well. When I was finally quiet he said in an unnatural voice to me, "I love you." It sounded as if he was being forced to say it.

The shock from that made me drop about 200 feet.

Then with my body filled with confusion and anger I flew back up and kicked him.

Hard.  
_

 **Aww Gazzy's got a girl and there's more coming. Again sorry for the late update. Please remember this is my FIRST fanfic. Review!**


	5. Chat Time

**Hello. I'm back. I AM SOO SORRY! I feel horrible for updating so late. well enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

After I kicked Fang I realized that we were too tired to get back to the house.

Just wonderful.

I told him not to get any ideas and now I'm the cause we have to stay. "We'd better find a place to hunker down for the night." I said regretfully. He nodded.

We flew down and landed in the only tree near by. And you know what it only had one sturdy branch so, me and Fang had to share the branch! You're probably wondering 'what's the big deal?' One, the whole thing about being perfect matches and two the stupid branch was tiny! AGH! Also, it was freezing that night. We had to huddle together so we wouldn't freeze .

Fang is probably enjoying the irony.

After we woke up we flew as fast as we can cause the two strongest in the group are away leaving two girly-girls, two bomb makers, and one girl we hardly know at our house. You can see our rush here.

Luckily all we found when we got back were four and half scared faces. Once we made a noise they all except one came running to us almost strangling us in the process of hugging us.

"Don't ever do that again! Where were you?!"

"OMG! Don't ever do that again! Just cause some chip says you were meant for each other doesn't mean you go off and leave us! I mean we were so sc-" Nudge tried to say before Iggy clamped her mouth. "Welcome and don't do that again." Iggy said with his serious face.

That scared me almost as much as my brave little soldier Angel crying. I look down at Angel and to find her, guess what. Yup she was crying into my legs. Sobbing is more like no.

I bent down patting her on her back. "What's wrong sweetie?"

The answer actually very surprised me. "I'll tell you in your room. Alone." Glaring at Fang she walked to my room. I ,naturally, followed her shooting a questioning look to Fang. Man, I just wanted to be with him always.

Wait! What?!

When Angel and I got in she locked the door and put on her serious face. "Max we need to talk about you and Fang." My. Heart. Stopped. how did she-?! Wait I hate it when she reads my mind without permission.

"And~?" Not wanting this conversation with a six year-old. "Well you and Fang are seeming to love each other. I want that I just don't want you to go away." Uh~ I thought.

"Trust me we won't leave you. We just flew a bit too much and wore ourselves out. It was a complete accident. Would I really leave you?" She shrugged. Thinking this conversation was over I stood up and went to the door with Angel following me I opened the door and let her out.

Shutting the door behind me I went to my bed and lied down. I rolled over and grabbed my guitar. I played a few random notes then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" In came Nudge. "Ooh! You're playing guitar! Can you play those songs you play while you're working out? I love them! They're just so co-" I cutted her off by saying " Wait, how did you hear that song?" She gave me a Duh look. That's when I realized that I've been playing it at max volume.

"Fine but shut the door 'kay." I played a few the third song there was another knock on the door "Come on in!" Nudge screamed. Next thing I know I'm bombarded by the Flock except for Fang who was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"O.K.! Off! Now!" I said glaring at Fang. I just know he planned that. "Also, why did we ALL leave a girl that is scared all alone by herself." Everyone looks done in guilt. "I mean you too Gazzy isn't she your perfect match." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. Man was he red! We all burst out laughing even Fang managed a chuckle. Afterwards we went to the den where Abi was silently waiting.

Gazzy immediately sat next to her. I think he's growing accustomed to being her perfect match. Iggy took a seat on the couch followed by Nudge and Angel on either side of him. Fang and I took the remaining single chairs. Wait Gazzy and Abi are sitting in the loveseat.

Oh the irony. Abi snuggled up a little more against him. Aww. I really wished I had a camera right now. Abi looked up at me with a scared look on her face.

"Alright everybody we need to talk about a few things." I said "First thing. Me and Fang WILL NOT leave you guys. Got that. I just flew a little too far and we wore ourselves out. Secondly, I have a new power." I smiled at their reactions.

"AWESOME!" They all said in unison. Creepy.

"Thirdly, let's chat with you, Abi. First question do you have any other powers?" I said extremely curios. Surprisingly she nodded. "Well I can turn my wings to tattooes and I can project images from my mind and make them real. Also, I can morph into anything." She said all that while beaming. Wow was all I could think.

So Abi has a lot of powers. Again I am so sorry about not updating. Life has been sucking all of my free time. Review please! I'll try to update sooner.


	6. I'm sorry Please read:(

**Hey guys I'm sorry to say but I am goin to camp in two days I'm posting up a chapter soon after this and I'm trying to get out two more before I leave but by Monday their won't be anymore till August I'm sorry for not posting earlier but my computer got crushed like literally we were on a trip and my computer fell out of the car and we pulled out of the gas station and my brother didn't see it and so he ran over it. So I had to Buy a new one but I won't be able to post another chapter until August because I'm going to camp I'm sorry guys I'm posting a new chapter soon after this and I'll try to get two more out before Monday. Again I am sorry I am trying my best to get these out bye guys for now.**

 **See ya in August! Happy Fourth of July!**

 **:*( Fly on!**


	7. WHAT IN THE WORLD mr forever spoilerish

**Okay sorry I didn't get another out cuz I was read MR Forever and all I have to say is**? ﾟﾘﾵ **WHAT?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?! And what was JP on when her wrote the ending. Don't get me wrong I loved the ending it's just whoa MAJOR PLOT TWIST**

 **that is all**

 **Fly on and see 'yall in August :D**


End file.
